


⚜ Skull was... Kit Rodriguez

by Memorylane (Silvermags)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvermags/pseuds/Memorylane
Summary: Prompt:





	⚜ Skull was... Kit Rodriguez

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**

_In Life's name and for Life's sake..._

Skull knew his fellow Arcobaleno thought he was weak for his categorical refusal to kill. Not just people, though that would've been bad enough, but anything. he wouldn't even crush a spider if he could help it. Something in him rebelled at the very thought.

_Where will you go? To what place will you wander?_

About half the reason he still bothered travelling around even though he couldn't do his stunt shows like this was because he couldn't shake the feeling that something was missing, waiting right around the corner, hidden in the alcoves of his mind.

_In deep or in darkness, I am still there._

Often, at night, he would stare up at the stars and bang his head against a metaphorical brick wall, because some part of him was certain that they held all his answers, if only he could hear what they were saying.

_Not old enough to love as yet, but old enough to die, indeed..._

The Future That Never Was was a kick in the head. He couldn't even fight back against the Millefiore forces because he could hear the world dying as the radiation poisoned it all. Could hear the ground and forests and seas crying out in agony in a language he almost thought he recognized.

_Fairest and Fallen, greetings and defiance._

But when he came face to face with Byakuran for the briefest moment a strange sentence popped into his head and out of his mouth before he could think about it, and he had the satisfaction of seeing the would-be conqueror turn grey as his vision faded away.

 _But if you think you're coming for_ him _today, think again. Today I choose a new way to go--and it goes through you!_

When he woke up after that long nightmare there was a sheepdog standing over him. It gave him a long, mournful look, then vanished into thin air.

_Free, At last, at last!_

And the curse was broken, and he was finally, finally free, and for some reason he looked up at the sun as he thought it and felt a strange sense of empathy, which made NO SENSE once he thought about it.

_In fire or deathcold, I am still there._

Then one day, about a month after the curse broke, a woman approached him on the street and knelt in front of him to come closer to his height before smiling and handing him a book.

"That belongs to you," she said, "I'll see you soon." then she vanished into the crowd. Skull ran his hands over the strangely familiar leather binding, then opened it up and started to read. From across the street, a pair of sisters watched him, unseen.

"Do you think it'll work?" one of them asked.

The other nodded. "A spell always works. Besides, power might not live in the unwilling heart, but he's never been any less than completely and utterly devoted. He'll remember."

"And he'll never live this down once he does!" A third woman threw her arms around both of them, "For crying out loud, he's purple! And seriously, 'The Stuntman that Death Hates'?"

"Well he's not wrong," the youngest of the three mused impishly, and all three of them sniggered

Skull turned the page and began to read aloud.

"In Life's name and for Life's sake..."

 


End file.
